narutocouplefandomcom-20200222-history
KakaRin/Unofficial
Unofficial Evidence 'Fillers - Part II' Kakashi's Anbu Arc: The Shinobi That Lives in the Darkness The death scene of Rin is played and awakens Kakashi as he breaks from the nightmare. Rushing to the sink, Kakashi begins running water and tries rubbing off the marks of his hand. The following day, Kakashi walks past his year group and is stopped by Guy who invites him over. Ignoring the invitation, Kakashi continues walking. Asuma and Kurenai then comment that it would be usual for Kakashi to be like this since he had lost both Obito and Rin. As Kakashi walks alone, flashbacks of Rin's death scene replays in his head. Approaching a book shop that has a book titled "How a Ninja Dies," a girl with similar looks of Rin passes by. Catching Kakashi's attention, he twirls around and encounters a flashback of a smiling Rin that quickly vanishes. Kakashi then grabs the book and walks off. When informed by Guy about Minato's status of becoming the 4th Hokage, Kakashi visits Rin's grave. Standing before the gravestone, Kakashi marks that Minato was becoming Hokage and he will be changing the ninja ways; noting that there would no longer be any more need for sacrifices. Assigned to a mission by the new Hokage, Kakashi is approached by enemy shinobi. Getting ready to strike with Chidori, Kakashi has a flashback of Rin who angrily screams his name. Soon, Kakashi faints from exhaustion. Waking up in a hospital bed, he is approached by Minato who orders him to become an anbu to become his right hand man. Upon taking orders, Kakashi is granted his anbu equipment and masks on the anbu face; throwing away the book. Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki There is some extra scenes added in episodes 385 an 386 in Obito's flashback. In the academy, Obito arrives to the class in time. He sits at his sitting place and look at Rin. Obito wants to calls out Rin but he change his mind when he saw Rin suddenly turns to look at Kakashi. At some point, Rin rushes to Obito, telling him that Kakashi is taking the graduation exam. Later, Rin congratulates Kakashi for passing the graduation exam and become a genin. During the second part of the Chunin Exam, Kakashi and Rin can be seen waiting for Obito, who is late for their exam. Later, during the third part of the Chunin Exam, Rin blushes as she cheers on Kakashi in his fight with Guy. Later, Rin can be seen praising Kakashi for passing the Chunin Exam on his first try. One day during spring, when Obito finally becomes a Chunin, Rin congratulates him. She then runs towards Obito and whisper to him, telling him to meet her later at the park under the sakura tree. Thinking it was a date, Obito waited at the sakura tree as he thinks to himself about telling her about his feelings toward her. When Rin arrived and apologizes for being late, Obito blushes saying it is okay but was shocked when he saw everybody gather around. When Obito asks Rin why is everyone here, Rin blushes as she answers that she asks them to come to discuss the gift for Kakashi, who has being promoted to jonin. A heart-broken Obito can be seen watching Rin asking for some advise from Kurenai about Kakashi's gift. 'OVAs' Ninja Escapades After Team Minato finishes their training for the day, Rin praises Kakashi over managing to hit their sensei, Minato. Jealous, Obito suddenly yells that even he could do it too. Obito suddenly gets hit by Kushina, who arrives bringing them lunch. The next day, Team Minato departs to Kannabi Bridge for their mission. Category:Unofficial Category:Couples involving Kakashi Category:Couples involving Rin Category:Konoha couples